


You Will Pay For Your Behavior

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Branding, Canon Era, Colonial America, Corporal Punishment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: John Laurens is publicly punished for disobeying the British.





	You Will Pay For Your Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know I put John through a lot...I love him. I really do. I have this attachment to him being the victim...I have problems.

Four loud bangs on the front door sent John Laurens into a panic.

No no no, not already, he thought. They can’t be here already.

He frantically went through documents and shoved any that could get him in trouble somewhere in his closet where he hoped the British officers wouldn’t look, as well as his militia uniform. He opened the door and put on the best innocent smile he could. “Can I help you, Officers?”

Officer Andrew held his gun upright, but ready to attack if needed. “Step aside, Colonist. We’re here for an inspection.”

John did exactly that and closed the door after Officer Mark made his way inside as well. They did their rounds through each room, essentially tearing the place apart looking for anything incriminating. They made their way into his room and went straight for the closet. John’s heart sank though he tried not to show his utter terror as they found his uniform and a letter from George Washington about joining the militia against British forces. They came back out, grabbing John by the wrists after shackling his ankles so he couldn’t run. Officer Andrew wore a horrid smirk as they essentially dragged the screaming colonist from his home and to the town square for public punishment. They forced the clothing from his torso and tied his wrists together around the whipping pole while keeping his ankles shackled. Laurens was beyond terrified. He’d been beaten before for physically attacking a British soldier a few years prior. He most definitely didn’t want to go through it again, but of course he didn’t have a choice. 

“Officer, please, I’ll change my ways, you have my word!” he pleaded. He wasn’t usually one to beg for mercy, but he was desperate.

Officer Mark came back with a small branding iron with the letter D for disobedience attached. “You should have thought about that before the inspection.”

The iron was already hot, John could clearly see that. Officer Mark spoke firmly. "Open your palm, John Laurens. Now." John clenched his fists shaking and was trying hard to fight back tears. "No, please Officer, don't do this!" Officer Mark glared at him. "Enough begging, you look pathetic. Open your bloody palm and get it over with." Laurens still refused, more out of fear than rebelling. Officer Mark had had enough and forced open his palm, stamping the burning hot metal to his skin. John screamed in agony while more colonists stood by, some laughing, some clapping, cheering...it was awful. Some had a heart and showed genuine empathy and sympathy. Children were crying but they couldn’t leave. Everyone was to witness public whippings, hangings, and any other public punishment to deter them from doing the same, but there was nothing anyone could say or do now that would change their minds. Once the branding was finished, Officer Andrew brought out the whipping tool they used in these situations.

“By order of the British court, 80 lashes will be administered for moderate to severe disobedience.”

Tears were already falling down his red, freckled cheeks, and the sentencing only made it worse. The most he’d gotten was 50, which was agonizing enough. Officer Andrew was the one to carry out the punishment. John braced himself for the first searing stripe, which didn’t help much. They were carried out in quick, accurate succession, causing open cuts to appear on his back and shoulders, blood slowly trickling downwards. Laurens was openly sobbing, digging his nails into the wooden pole in an effort to deter some of the pain. It didn’t help in the slightest. He turned his head in an attempt to plead with the officer again which only earned him a whip to the cheek, narrowly missing his eye. He quickly turned his head back, yelping and felt the sting from the salty tears in the open wound.

“70...71...72…” the officer counted out loud.

Eight more. John’s vision started to blur from the excruciating pain. He didn’t even remember being untied after they hit 80, or being taken to the doctor by a fellow colonist after the officers left him unconscious on the ground. He remembered the torture that was irrigating and stitching the cuts closed and he remembered waking up on a cot in the clinic. Alexander ran into the clinic and knelt by him as soon as he could.

“Oh my god, John...I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

John laid back down even though the pressure on his back made the pain radiate through his entire body. “We need to get out of here…”

Alexander nodded in agreement. They both heard hooves on stone and Hamilton ran out to find Washington climbing off to greet the people. Hamilton ran up to him, knowing how badly John wanted to fight and get the hell out of this town. 

“Your Excellency, John Laurens would be happy to see you if you have a moment. He’s in the clinic.”

Washington raised his eyebrows. “John Laurens, huh? He was an amazing militiaman, I won’t lie, I miss having him.” He walked with Alexander and greeted John.

“You don’t have some kind of disease do you, young man?”

John looked up at him, highly embarrassed at his bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks. “General Washington, I didn’t expect to see you here.” He cleared his throat when his voice cracked. “No, sir. I, well, the officers found my uniform and the letter from you about joining the militia and beat me for it.”

Washington nodded. “Well, your friend Alexander here said you were interested in joining the Continental Army. Is this true?”

Laurens looked at him again. “Yes, sir. I want to fight for our freedom.”

The general agreed. “You won’t be fighting for a while due to your condition, but I will take you to Camp where you can be tended to, rest, and gain your strength back.”

John sat up and hissed through gritted teeth. “Thank you, sir. I no longer have a uniform as they burned it though.”

Washington held up his hand. “No need to explain. You’ll be assigned a new uniform.”

Alexander helped John to the wagon that would take them to the camp and held the still shaken, slightly older man carefully as they took off. “You’re so strong, John Laurens. I love that about you. You’ll make an amazing soldier.”

Laurens cracked a small smile. “When you knock me down, I get the fuck back up again.” He leaned on his best friend and fell asleep on his shoulder.


End file.
